Fishing is a sport enjoyed around the world. After the fishing rod and tackle box, the fishing boat is one of the most common pieces of equipment used while fishing. One (1) of the most common types of boats, especially for use in shallow waters, is the flat bottomed or “Jon” boat. Such boats are easily maneuverable and provide a large amount of floor space capable of accommodating multiple fishermen.
One (1) problem associated with these types of small boats is their tendency to be blown about by even slight winds. A common method of combating windy conditions is to constantly adjust the trolling motor such that it counteracts the unwanted movements of the boat. This effort not only takes away from the enjoyment of fishing, but repeated trolling motor activity tends to scare away the fish. Furthermore, such a process can be time consuming and inefficient.
Various attempts have been made to provide stabilizing attachments for boats. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,818, issued in the name of Sullivan, describes a canoe stabilizing and guide mechanism which provides a bracketing means for mounting a canoe paddle outboard of the canoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,243, issued in the name of Shields, describes a transom rudder seat which provides a chair securable to a transom portion of a boat with a lower portion of the attachment comprising an anti-drift fin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,157, issued in the name of Boris, describes a rudder attachment for a trolling motor. The rudder attachment includes forward and rearward portions which secure to the motor with a plurality of tie wrap fasteners.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult to install. Also, many such devices are not readily deployable and retractable. Furthermore, many such devices are not readily adjustable based upon changing weather conditions or wind patterns. Accordingly, there exists a need for a personal watercraft stabilizer without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.